Rules I Just Can't Follow
by Because I Need More Space
Summary: Sirius Black stud of Hogwarts, never afraid of the ladies, never would stare at one of his Remus's bum...would he?Sirius find himself being more & more drawn to our favorite moony and doesn't know what to do about it! so he asks James for help. SLASH SBRL
1. 1tight jeans, finding james, & homework

-**WARNING!!!!**- Contains: SLASH of the Remus Sirius varity, rated T for later chapters, rating may go up. Hope you like it and please review

(I don't own Harry potter but…you know the drill…)

_**Chapter 1- Tight jeans, failed attempts to find James, and homework**_

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In the world of marauders there are some all around rules, but then there are the unspoken rules….the ones I keep breaking….like that one, were your not supposed to like other guys…namely another marauders, But I Sirius Black never was quiet able to stick to the rules…

I can't bloody well help it if I am a male teen with stupid raging hormones… it is also not my falt that I like him. He's so…NOT LIKE ME! He does well in all of our classes, he was so shy, and just not…me. He's just so.

Bloody hell!

…

So…

…

…

…damn has he got a hott arse….GOD DAMN IT! I am NOT I repeat **NOT** supposed to look at Remus like that.

But I do…

"Sirius?" ohm shit…what do I do…AH snap out of it Sirius! You're acting like a member of his bloody fan club. And yes Remus did in fact have a fan club. The R.S.A., Remus' Stalkers Anonymous.

"Yea Rem." I try not to look at his eyes…well at least I tried! I feel my heart skip a beat as he looks at me. 'Damn hormones.'

"I just wanted to know if you wanted any more drool to land on you parchment." 'So that's what that was!' Sirius looked down at his 'notes' and saw a small puddle forming over what was supposed to be a time line of Giant wars in the 12th century.

"Shit." Sirius muttered under his breath. 'Bins just has to be so boring. Maybe if he wasn't so dull my mind would not be wandering to jus how nice Rumuss' arse looks in…I WILL KILL YOU HORMONES!' with this Sirius began to lightly bash his head on his desk, and anyone within a 6 inch radius would hear quite "stupid hormones, stupid Sirius, stupid tight pants"…ect.

----------------------------------------------------------------

So I survived that class and dinner. THANK THE GODS! I don't think I could have taken that much more. So now I have to talk to James…yes James will know what to do! but I won't tell him it's Remus. NO ONE SHALL KNOW, yet… But first homework so I can have a nice weekend…without pondering my sexuality…

…

…

…

HA FIVE MINUTES AND NO THINKING ABOUT HIM….damn it, I just had to think that….stupid brain…

……

----------------------------------------------------------------

After 'not' think about Remus for some time Sirius retreated to the Common room. Still no James to be seen.

----------------------------------------------------------------

Sirius was sitting in his favorite red arm chair in the common room, trying to read the last stupid page bins had assigned them. He had his head on one arm and his legs dangling over the other edge. Simple enjoying NOT thinking about our favorite wolffy, when all of the sudden said wolf boy sat right in front of Sirius throwing his massive pile of books onto Sirius chest. 'OHH SHIT!'

"Why hello there paders!" Remus gave Sirius a lopsided grin as always and sat cross legged in the chair across form Sirius. "What are you doing that for?" said Remus pointing to the book in Sirius's' hands. It was a known fact that Sirius did poorly in his classes but exceeded in his OWLS and hopefully in this years NEWTS. So it was an odd sight for Sirius to be seen within a miles of a text book this far away from testing.

"Well I was getting my homework done early until you decided to make it exceedingly hard to breath."

"Oh sorry…" A blush colored Remus's face as he got his books off of Sirius. "Are you ok? There were no other chairs and you looked boarded so." said Remus with a shrug.

"um…so, what's up with James I haven't seen him all night." James had becoming harder and harder to find seeing as Dumbledore must have had a bit too many when he decided James Potter was to be Head Boy. Because it is so obvious that a member of the group with the most detentions ever in the history f Hogwarts was going to be Head Boy.

…well Remus would have been chosen if not for his furry little problem. "probable off trying to sneak a look at Lilly (who was Head Girl and Prongsies 'dream girl') in the shower again." Remus said scrunching his nose in a very cute fashion.

He's so cute when he does that. "How many times must we tell him to stop that? It is no way to treat the one you have been drooling over for 2 years." I let out a small sigh "I just need to talk to him."

Remus frowned slightly, "well you now you can always talk to me." 'shit…yes Remus I would talk to you about me questioning my sexuality…oh and by the way I've only been staring at you in class _how _many times in the last two weeks?'

"I would but this is kind of…really hard to talk about. You know how close me and James are." I said a little shakily. Moony just looked at me and smiled a little. That stupid lopsided smile that more recently has been making something in my stomach do back flips (I still think it was something I ate but who knows). Oh gods there it goes… oh no…no, nononononono! I will not blush I can feel it creeping up my neck…GODS HELP ME!!!

"I know…sometime you two are like twins." he looked back at the fire. We haven't been talking a lot lately, manly due to the fact that NOT think of him usually calls for him not being around for me to stare at…not that I stare because I most certainly do not. He's my best friends (considering James is my brother and peter can be more of a tag along than most.) and I most certainly do not stare at him…do I.

He looks so Sirius…OH PUN!…I love puns. Don't you? There so punish, ok really sidetracked there. Any who. Back to the world of reality.

After a short silence I looked out of a near by window to see the moon was about 3 days from becoming full. "Three days wouldn't you say so moony." I said after sinking (if possible) even further into the soft squish chair.

"yea." he said looking out the window. His head shot back towards me; his hair (which was quite long, about to the base of his neck) hit my face. Damn I didn't know we were that close…oh my…BAD THOUGHTS BAD BAD BAD SIRIUS. NO PDA (public display of affection) THOUGHTS. Bad doggy BAD! (dear gods I just called myself doggy…THE horror!!!!) "Wait how did you know that? You never paid attention to Mr. Jessup in astronomy?!?"

"I do so pay attention, it's just that no one seems to notice when I do." I said smirking at him.

"You're such a bad liar." Remus said. He had always been able to tell if Sirius was bsing him. "hey I'm gona' head upstairs to find my chess set if you want to play a match."

"Sure, even though I will lose"

"yeah it's not your fault I rule at chess though" he winked at me before walking away.

Does he WANT me to grab him and start making out with him in the middle of the common room!!!

'I will not look at his arse while he walks away from me. I will not look at his arse at all. I will no…he's wearing the tight jeans again…he just wants me to stare doesn't he…'

----------------------------------------------------------------

Read and review pretty please!!! puppy dog eyes

-ti


	2. 2 Kittens, Scrumpets, and Notes

-1OH MY GOD SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT!!1!!1 Ti begs for forgiveness with an offering of Scrumpets!!!!!!! (Scrumpets - favorite food of Remus; mix between scone and crumpet)

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'buuuzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz'

'What the hell…..'

Buuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

'Not here please leave me the bloody fucking hell alone'

_Buuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz_

'GO AWAY!'

**BBBBBBBBBUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ!!!!!!**

_**BUUUUUUUUUUUUUUZZZZ**_** - THUD!!!!**

'hmmmm now where was I oh yes, remove shirt from sexy werewolf…'

……

Damn it….

----------------------------------------------------------------

After surveying that the dormitory was empty, it being Tuesday and it also being 7:36 everyone but me was at breakfast. I had moments before found the bloody magical alarm clock and chucked it at the wall adding another dent to the many already there.

But you see that's not the reason I had to be careful no one was in the dorm. For you see…I had been having a very nice dream, that cause very…worrisome results on my part. For you see males are not supposed to dream about other males in the way I have lately, especially if said male sleeps right next to you!

…..stupid tight pants……

…..stupid nice ass……really nice firm a-…..

DAMN! Ok back to my story. I seem to have a bit of a problem. I bet those of you perverts out there have guessed by now….oh now the others are starting to get it… ok now that most of you have gotten the whole idea of this I need to run into the showers and have a cold one.

………….

Hahahahahahaha, for those of you who didn't get it until then, your face was priceless… ok back to my shower…

----------------------------------------------------------------

After my…problem was solved, I ran to the first class Charms with the hufullypuffs. I made it just before Flitwick called my name on roll. James folded a slip of parchment and flicked it at my head from behind me.

"What the hell was that for?" I whispered back at him. I read the note and my eye twitched just a bit.

Went to wake you up for breakfast this morning, but you seemed to be having ….fun so we all left without you. Hope you had fun

In the corner of the page was a small winking face. I wrote a quick shut up note back and concentrated on writing notes about the proper usage of silencing charms on living creatures, and something about a few wizards becoming def when it was not used properly. _Use of this silencing spell excludes others from being heard, but there is no known spell for excluding one particular person from not hearing._

I felt someone nudge my foot under the table and looked to my left seeing Remus sitting there. 'Was he there before?….hmmmm he has pretty eyes…. SNAP OUT OF IT!' he raised an eyebrow at me and nudged his hand over to mine. 'what the…. Is that…CHOCOLATE!!!' yes my dearest Moony, the guy I've been…fancying for about 5 weeks now has saved me from utter death by starvation and brought me an extra large triple chocolate muffin….oh dear god I love this guy…

……

I DID NOT JUST SAY THAT… ok so I did….but just for the record he brought me chocolate, thusly starting the whole thing…

I smiled at him thankfully and grabbed the muffin eating it in between taking notes. 'mmmmmmm muffins…. I do so love muffins… hmmm I wonder if I could steal some scones from the kitchens later tonight…hmmm I'll ask the guys after class.'

I finished my muffin and wrote moony a note to pass the time till class was over seeing as he and I had both successfully silenced our little mewing kittens and Flitwick always insisted on quiet while the other students worked, something that the Marauders had trouble being. (Contrary to popular belief I'm a cat loving pup, especially of me and moonys cats. His has black puffy fur and likes to lay with mine. Mine on the other hand is gray with really silky fur and big yellowy eyes… I sound like a girl again. DAMN YOU MOONY WHAT HAS YOUR SEXY ASS DONE TO ME! Ahem back to writing to Remus.)

Hey, thanks for breakfast, I own you one. Is your kitten biting you?!!?

**Your welcome, I have been having a craving for scones though…double chocolate scones….. Oh and yes he is nibbling on my finger, I think he's tithing, Flitwick said that Rosemerta, the daughter of the broomsticks owner, found them in their barn last week.**

Oh yes I do love scones, but maybe a scrumpet would be best….oh yeah I know her she asked me out last week

**Oh so you'll be ditching us in Hogsmeed again eh? What the bloody hell is a scrumpet? A scone trumpet???**

No, I said no. I really have my eyes on someone else at the moment. And no a scrumpet is a mix of a scone and a crumpet (where the hell did THAT suggestion come form??!?), I found the recipe in one of James' mums books. Their really good!

**What! So the great Sirius Black is going to NOT going on a date this doesn't happen often? What he occasion. Oh someone else, what poor girls heart are you breaking? Ohh that sounds good… now I almost want to skip Transfiguration, and go get some….so close to the moon and I'm already really hungry. That whole wolf metabolism thing……you know how to cook!?!**

Oh yes I was thinking about heading down there later. I do not have dates all the time! And I don't break hearts….all the time…and no I'm not looking to break their heart they mean a lot to me. Hmmmmmmm I still want a scrumpet….and yes I know how to cook moony dearest

**Moony Dearest? That's a bit off of you paders. Mmmmmm that sounds perfect maybe after dinner. And yes you always have a date and yes you break hearts…a lot…you really should work on that. Oh that's sweet paddy. Hmmm I want a scrumpet to….do you think if you 'accidentally' transfigured me into something we could get out of class and get some?**

Oh splendid idea! Hmmmm I wonder If you'll be a cockatiel for long… and for your information I haven't had a date since September! And it's October so yeah. Girls can be so whiney.

I flicked my last note over to him right before we packed u our stuff. I went to go talk to him about the plan for escaping class when I was pulled away by some girl. 'Awwww I wanted alone time with Remy and his cute ass!! Stupid girl….'

"Hey Sirius." she was kinda tall. Long blond hair, she seems nice and all, nice hazle eyes. Pretty curvy, she'd be a good snog but it's not worth it at all. Damn I hat this! On week I like girls and the next I'm drooling over moony! Well I have always thought that he wasn't that bad looking but this is something new to me….

"Hey" 'should I know her name?'

"Bla bla bla bla bla hogsmead bla bla with me bla bla bla bla bla it could be Blahs that sound a lot like really really REALLY blah blah great!"

Yep that's what I herd…sometimes I question my attention span…….and sanity.

"I'm sorry I was gona hang out with the guys this time round, maybe next time?"

"Oh ok then."

And I turned back to run up to transfiguration before I was late, there was Remus. I had to catch my breath, he was so gorgeous is hair fell in his face a little and he leaned against a wall…just…oh god if I wasn't afraid he'd run away and hate me forever I would have had him against that wall so fast….I mean I would never even think about putting Remus in a situation like th- oh who am I kidding. I'm a blazing puff! A FAIRY!! But damn it I'm liking it….

"Come on before we're late Casanova." he smiled at me and I grinned back, damn it he's going to be the death of me…

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

And that's the new chapter let me know what you think . I'm going to try and update every week or so from now on either Saturdays, Fridays, or Sundays. LOVE AND SCUMPETS TO REVIEWERS!

PS. Thanks all of my reviewers and the people with the RemusSirius Goldmine C2 it's great to be a part of your group of stories


End file.
